A Thief's Scheme
by k-girl20
Summary: What are the consequences for interfering in a thief's path? rated for violence, some bondage and of course strong language


**Warning: violence, some bondage and of course strong language  
Rating: M (not for under aged) Explicit Content  
K-girl: This is my first lemon, no flames. Please R&R. Don't like this kind of Fic, don't read it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of his characters, they all belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

It was a cold night, but something inside her made her feel like this one will be different.

Isis was in one of the ship's rooms thinking about the Pharaoh's fate and in a way to save her little brother from his evil personality that now took over his body completely, and praying so Rishid get well very soon after he was attacked by the God Card.

She felt that something may happen tonight but she was too distracted about Rishid's condition when her sennen tauk started to glow. Isis stood up, her back facing the door of her room, the Egyptian woman felt some dark energy surrounding the room. The Shadow Realm finished surrounding her room completely and everything went silence in a sec. Isis turns around only to find that her door disappear out of her sight.

'What's going on?' she asked herself feeling a little dizzy and weak from the effects of the shadow realm.

"Who's there?" Isis screamed when she heard an echo of a laughter in every corner of her room "Stop hiding, I know you have a sennen item in your possession" she said, trying not to sound scared but with no avail. Then the laugh she heard before became more louder and center in one area of the room, she tried to escape by running to the door only to find none.

'Dammit, I'm trapped' she thought with frustration.

Then a figure came out of the shadows in front of her, it was a tall, pale with white hair staring at her with a big grin on his face and a smile forming on his lips created from the reaction she made at him.

"Don't be afraid, my little pet" he said in a deep voice, after he was fully out of the shadows, revealing completely himself to her.  
"I have seen you before... you're one of Yugi's friends"  
Isis said a little relief, but then her eyes widened when she took a look at him again; realizing something is wrong  
"Wait, you're not him... " the Egyptian woman was now pointing at him, shaking a little "You are the evil spirit of the ring" after she finish her tauk glow even more than before and he smirked his ring was also glowing like hers.

"So, you know who I am? I'm not surprise" he state.

"Why are you here, thief... " Isis manage to said before she was cut off by Bakura  
"Hand over the item or ELSE!!" he said in a tone of command stretching his hand to her. She covered her tauk with her hand and backed away

"So... you're the collector everyone is talking about. But no matter what you do, I won't let you take it away from me" Isis screamed to him trying to sound unafraid at her present predicament, then she freaked out and her eyes opened even more realizing she was now pinned against the wall with the White-haired demon in front of her.

"Mmm... I see that you like to fight, too bad" the albino said in a seductive tone and his face was now mere inches from her own.  
"But... " He then grabbed her by the neck making her choke and with his free hand somehow manage to grabbed and pinned her arms above her head and tightened his grip.

"Let... m-me.... go, you... thief.... ahhh ohhh" she only manage to say that before he tightened his grip on her throat. Bakura cocked his head to his left and saw her bed --His evilness growing by the sec-- the white-haired demon found himself getting aroused by the noises she was making every time she choked.

"Now, my little pet... it's time for you to pay the consequence of your actions, and interfering with my plans" As he was talking, he forced her to walk toward the bed with arms behind her back. Before he throw her to the bed, the thief ripped a piece of the sheets and tied her down, to make sure she couldn't escape.

"Now... let's begin shall we" while saying this, Bakura throw her to the bed landing face down, then turned her around so she was on her back now and straddled her waist to prevent any exit.

"Let me go... Ahhhh uhhhh" she was cut off as her left breast was squeezed through her clothes "Ohhh.... I see you like it rough, well today's your lucky day.... " he started to dis guarded his own cloths, until he was only in his tight-blue jeans.

Still straddling her, he leaned froward to her ear and whispered "Cause today I'm not in the mood to be light with you"

As soon as he was finished he took a knife out of his pants pocket and wave it to her to see, the white-haired demon saw the fear in her eyes and just smirked "Don't worry... I won't cut you, unless you behave" Then he used the blade to ripped her clothes, exposing her naked top to his hungry gaze.

The Egyptian woman was about to protest against the sudden coldness, but all that was gone as Bakura took one of her breast into his mouth, while he pinch and twisted her other nipple roughly taking it between his forefinger and his thumb. Isis was already moaning and moving her head from side to side at his actions on her body, she cursed herself as her own body was betraying her commands... but failing completely.

Bakura notice her reactions and moans, as he thought that this is the perfect occasion to tease her until she begged him for some more. So he started to pressed his now painful bulge against her stomach, he groaned inside his throat as he could feel her heat on his thigh and she murmured something he didn't catch and stop his ministration on her and she made a disappointed moan.

"Please.... stop-p this.... "she panted almost out of breath.  
He just cocked his head an a smile appeared on his lips 'she is already begging' he thought and smirked "Please stop, what?.... the teasing part or the fact that you can't deny this anymore part". As he was speaking, he ripped her last piece of clothing remaining, she moaned as her heat was being hit by the coldness of the room.

It took all his self-control not to cum at the sight of her wetness between her thighs, almost like begging him to shove his length all the way in, instead of taking her right then and there he was in a mood of teasing and wanted her to beg for his cock.

"Beg for it, pet!" he said in a tone of command, letting her know that he won't give in, unless she begs for it.

"Please, I... d-don't want... this. Let me go, you demon" she completely lied to herself, she didn't know why, but she was enjoying his treatment and didn't want him to stop, but right now she was trying to present the opposite. Unfortunately for the brunette, Bakura already turned her own body against her will. Isis gasped as she unconsciously bucked her hips for more contact, making him groaned as her movement made her wetness pressed against his trapped erection.

"Fuck.... if you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum right on my fucking pants" Bakura was opening the fly of his pants, releasing his throbbing cock that was already leaking drops of pre-cum.

"Stop this.... now Bakura ahhh ahhh" she nearly scream as Bakura slipped a hand between her thighs, his hand on her wetness making him moan as he felt her heat.

"You naughty bitch" he said grinning to her as he was moving his two fingers rubbing them on her clit his motion quickened as her moans became louder. The white-haired demon lean forward and whispered in a seductive tone "Stop this nonsense, I can tell that you want my cock inside you...." he then started to slide his middle finger inside her cunt, making her scream by his action.

"Please.... ahh don't oohh do this aaahhhh--" she screamed as she was being slapped across her face by an angry Bakura.  
"Stop resisting me, you whore" he sat back still straddling her hips and looked at his prey "Look at yourself.... so wet and hot, you can't hide you want me to fuck you senseless, right?"

Bakura just added another digit, Isis arched her back as he was fingering her roughly enough she thought she was already bleeding. Her actions didn't stop Bakura, on the contrary, the albino increased his thrust while he stimulated her clit with his thumb, he was rewarded by her cried of pleasurable pain and now, not able to control herself, she again bucked her hips for his fingers to go even deeper.

The albino groaned knowing her climax was closer, so he kept his pace until she came hard, screaming her orgasm on his digits. Now she was panted and her breathing calmed down a bit. Bakura withdrew his fingers out of her cunt, he took a look at his fingers, they were glistening from her juices of her orgasm.

The white-haired demon took his own fingers into his mouth and with the corner of his eye, he make sure she was watching him as he licked his fingers he then withdrew the fingers as fast as he took them. Bakura cocked his head and grinned to her, both of them covered in sweat and passion "Mmmhh you are so fucking delicious... even for your own sake"

With his other hand, the thief took her chin and forced his fingers inside "Taste yourself.... like the whore you are" Isis hesitate a little before she took his fingers and started to licked them, tasting herself in the process. By now, Bakura has a hard time to control his body for the way she was sucking on his fingers, like some other appendage.

The albino reach his own painful erection to stroke it a little, before he pulled his digits out her mouth, to suck on them again. Then he stood out of the bed "Come here... NOW!!!" that was his only reply and she quickly obeyed. She was now standing in front of him, and Bakura took her lips in a rough kiss before he pushed her down, the brunette was forced to kneel and her face was a few inches away from his throbbing member.

"You know what I want"

"Stop... you'd had enough... of this-- " Another hard slap cut her off, Bakura (who was now really pissed) grabbed her hair with a powerful grip so hard she cried in pain "Ahhhh it hurts ahhh don't do..."

"Shut the fuck up.... and put your sweet mouth to good use and suck me"  
Still having his grip on her, the thief guide himself into her moist heat of her mouth and felt her hesitated a bit.

"Do it... or I'll make your cunt bleed" As she started to suck on him hard, the albino almost lost it but somehow he manage to control it resisting the urge of his own release.

"Holy shit... fuck, damn it" Bakura moan as his dick was covered by her hot, talented mouth. He knew his release was near and forced Isis to deep-throated him before he came inside her throat "fuck... Uhhh shit" The Egyptian woman wanted to pulled back as she felt his hot, bitter-salty liquid run down her throat. But couldn't do it cause her hands were tied behind her and the grip that Bakura had on her hair, prevent her to fall on the cold floor.

After he emptied himself and came back to reality after the effect of his orgasm, the thief pulled his limp cock out of her mouth. He saw her choke and cough, spitting some of his cum that landed on his stomach and floor.

"Good girl... but now it's time for your reward & punishment" Isis was about to comment before realizing she was being pushed to the bed again, landing face-first on the mattress, her upper body was on the bed while the other half was hanging off the bed. Now her rear is more exposed to his devilish & hungry gaze, Bakura groaned as he felt his blood rushed down on his crotch again, awakening his cock at the sight of her exposed ass.

The white-haired demon walked toward her until his length was mere inches from her ass and cunt. He leaned forward and whispered, grinding his erection against her cheeks in the process, making her gasp "Time for the punishment" and before she knew it, the brunette felt a hard slap on her ass; which made her cried in pain for it... then he slapped her other cheek again & again.

The more she screamed and squirmed from the pain, the more he increase the force of the spanking until her cheeks turned blood-red color. When the albino finished, he look at her face and saw that she cried a little from the painful attack.... he only grinned.

"Don't cry.... my pet, BUT that's what you get when you resist and spit instead of swallow my cum!!"

The thief then kneel behind her in that moment a moan escape from his mouth as his nose instantly caught her arousal scent --making him even harder.

"Now, this is your reward for that wonderful blow job of yours"  
And without any delay, Bakura took her wetness into his hungry mouth eating her in a single move, making her cry from pleasure as she started to feel his talented tongue flicking her clit before sucking on it and repeating the process a few times.

At this point, Isis was thrusting back to his mouth as the albino was sticking his tongue in and out of her. Bakura moaned by her sudden movement, creating a vibration inside her pussy in the process.

"Ahh fuck, Umm... yeah Ba-" The thief groaned and became more horny as she almost moaned his name, he kept tongue-fucking her until he bite down a little as he wanted to make her scream. As he expected, Isis screamed her second orgasm Bakura didn't complain as he licked her clean and before pulled back, he made a tease licked on her rear entrance.

Bakura stood up and spit on his hand to stroke his now renewed cock and coated it with a mix of saliva and her juices to begin the next step.

The Egyptian woman tried to move, but felt his other hand on her back to stop her "I-I don't... want-t thi-s, please" she gasped a bit louder when the tip of his dick was being pressed against her pussy in a teasing way.

"I think is too late for that pet"  
Bakura again leaned to her ear and said "Let me remind you that... this is your punishment and my reward" His voice was filled with lust and desire as he bite, licked and sucked her earlobe before backing off.

Then with just one thrust, he shove his cock all the way up her ass, making the brunette screamed in pain (Obviously, not expecting to be taken in the ass without any preparation) even though he coated his cock with his saliva and the remains of her release, still wasn't enough and was really painful.

"Fuck, damn it. You're so fucking tight and hot"

"Ohh Ra, it hurts.... fuck... you bastard, ahhh"

Bakura now began to thrust in and out her ass, not letting her time for her body to adjust at the raw intrusion. As he was fucking her from behind, the albino leaned forward and reach around to cupped her breasts while his other hand was placed on her hip to keep her in place.

"Ahhh Ohhh yes, fuck"  
"I knew you'll like it rough... I guess that you didn't expect me to fuck your tight ass, didn't you?"

"Ahhh it's so painful ohhh uhhh"  
"You want me to fuck your pretty ass harder and shove it deeper?"

"Ohhh... yeah" Isis cried out and felt some kind of liquid sliding down her thighs --she thought it might be blood 'cause she wasn't prepared-- Bakura was filled with overwhelming pleasure as his throbbing dick was trapped in that tight passage of her. His breathing, by now was becoming difficult has his second release was getting near. The white-haired demon tightened his grip on her hip as he thrust into her even harder and a little bit faster, while this, he pinched at her nipples before giving them a twist receiving a moan in exchange.

"Ahhh shit, Bakura... I-I'm gonna c- AHHH"  
"Ahhh, that's it cum for me, pet" he manage to panted as he kept his pace.  
"Ahhh Uhhh... untied me I'm... g-going to - AhhHHHH" Her own climax cut her off, Bakura untied her hands and saw some red marks around her wrist.

Even tough she wasn't tied anymore, he held her wrist together with a strong grip.  
"Ahhh.... Bakura, fuck me... harder.... AHhHHH"

That was all it took to bring him over the edge, the thief couldn't hold it much longer, as his precious pet screamed his name and begged for him to fuck her senseless. His name coming out of her lips like that was too much for him to take. "AHHHHH" her scream filled the whole room as Bakura squeezed her breasts and thrust into her one more time before he cummed inside her ass.

"Ohh fuck... " he gasped as her muscle clench around his cock, milking him completely.

Isis was now panting and breathing hard, as she felt her body being filled with his hot seed, claiming her as his. Bakura had his arms on each side of her body, using the strength he had left to avoid crashing underneath his. The two sweating figures didn't make any movement for a few minutes. Then, after he recovered himself, the thief pulled out of her making him groaned as her body tensed --feeling his cock moving out of her body-- then he stood out of the bed and looked at the figure beside him, a smile appeared on his face as he saw his cum dripping out of her ass mixed with blood.

Isis tried to move, but with no vail. She got fucked too hard and her body got exhausted by her orgasms, moaning a little at the feeling of his essence leaking out of her ass covering her pussy in the process.

Now, at this point, the thief got already dressed up and didn't bother to give her some clothes. As he finished, Bakura walk to the other side of the bed and got to his knees as he took her chin and forced her to make an eye contact.

"I-I hate you, Ba-kura you... fucker ummmm" he didn't reply, instead he lifted her face a little to lick her cheeks at the trails of tears she shed from her cries of pain and his rough treatment. "You're so salty and juicy... and yet, at the same time being so fuckable" Isis moaned as his hot tongue made contact with her flushed cheeks.

Then another fierce kissed like before took her by surprise, gasping inside his mouth by this. Bakura was kissing her roughly, but at the same time with passion, I didn't take long for her to respond his kiss letting his tongue invade her mouth surprising herself to. The albino didn't let this go unnoticed, he grinned mentally at her reaction, totally submissive to him, and took fully advantage of her

As their hungry kiss continue, he put his other hand around her neck to deeper the kiss. Bakura pulled her hair a little, making her moan through the kiss... ohh yeah, he loved to make her scream for him, like a dirty whore. Then, the way he claimed her mouth a few minutes earlier, he pulled back abruptly creating a thin line of saliva between them and also a confused look on her.

"I'm sorry pet... I have to go. My work here is done" at the end of his sentence, he wave in front of her the sennen tauk, so she could understand the meaning of his statement. "You fucking son of a bitch... you think you're so cocky, but you are not" her annoyance grew more as she didn't noticed earlier his hand around her neck to get the item.

He just laugh a little "What's wrong pet? As I recall, you enjoyed being my bitch and you couldn't get enough of my cock fucking you senseless" He stood up again, walking toward the door. Then Isis realized that everything went back to normal, again she tried to move, but a sharp pain went through her spine and the lower back.

Before he walk through the door, he looked over his shoulder and smirked  
"I hope you learned your lesson from stepping between me and my goals.... but don't get me wrong, you have being a wonderful pet" then he disappear of her sight, and she felt asleep from exhaustion.

Outside the room, as Bakura left, leaving her naked and covered in a mix of blood and cum, he laugh diabolically as he got the prize he came for, the white-haired demon was into his own world that he didn't noticed a dark figure at the end of the hallway of the battle ship, the dark figure saw his every movement and thought he could use this to get the trust of his hikari.... and have a little fun in the process. He laugh at the thought of it, holding tight his sennen rod.  


* * *

**K-girl:** ok so thats it tell me what you think...


End file.
